


Candlelight (Growing Softly, Slowly)

by RighteousMaximus



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: Lif and Thrasir come to an understanding.  A series of moments.
Relationships: Líf/Thrasir (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	Candlelight (Growing Softly, Slowly)

**Author's Note:**

> so their DoD duo event conversations RUINED ME and turned me onto this ship so this is what you get.

There’s a bright light, and when the-man-who-calls-himself-Lif clears his eyes he’s...at the summoning circle. He can see another Alfonse, and Sharena, and Commander Anna, and the Summoner all with expressions of shock and surprise. He didn’t think he’d be on this side of the gate either. The pedestal sparks with power. He opens his mouth a few times behind his mask before words rasp out.

“Where...am I? Oh. I see. It’s you, Summoner. I am known as Lif.” 

“Well, I’ll be,” Commander Anna wipes her forehead dramatically. “Nice going, Kiran!”

“Hm...yes,” this Alfonse mutters. “Welcome to the Order of Heroes. I’d give the speech, but...I’m guessing you know it already.”

The-man-who-calls-himself-Lif barks a laugh. “It has been some time since I said it myself. I take it I am bound to your Summoner?”

“If you don’t mind,” the Summoner shrugs. “We’d appreciate your strength on our side, Lif. We summoned Thrasir here a while back, so you’ll know a few people.”

Lif grunts. “Hmph.” His eyes skim over Sharena, that familiar gaze torn between pity and love. He is her brother, true, but not  _ her _ brother. But...it had been a long, long time since he lost his sister. Since he swore his life to Hel, since he plundered other worlds in death’s name. Well, if a chance like this falls in his lap, he has to take it. “Very well. Point me at my targets, and Sokkavebkkr will bring ruin.” Alfonse's lips twist. There’s no crowd of Heroes this time, which Lif is thankful for. As someone who fought the Order several times, almost killed them...he wouldn’t want to be on the other side either. Lif follows Commander Anna’s gesture to step to the side as the Summoner continues to do their job. There are whispers as they dismiss a few memories of soldiers, but the pedestal shines brightly as the Tellian Goddess of Chaos appears. 

Fancy that.

Once it’s all said and done, Lif slips into the shadows, one hand tracing the walls of Castle Askr. It’s…

“It’s exactly the same,” Lif finds himself saying.

“Lif. Took you long enough.” He turns to see Thrasir, one shoulder knocked against the wall, a tight expression under her own mask. “It’s good to see you.”

“Indeed,” Lif nods firmly. “How long have you been here?”

“Time is...difficult, as you know,” Thrasir’s voice is tight with pain and longing. “It never had meaning back in Hel’s army. Just...waiting.”

“Have you been doing much waiting, then?”

“...no,” Thrasir shakes her head, one hand on the cover of her tome. “The Summoner keeps me busy, but...I’ll admit, I was wondering when you’d arrive.”

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long, then.” They’re back at their original question. It is just like Thrasir to continue these circular arguments.

“Hm...you didn’t, no,” Thrasir admits slowly. “Would you like me to show you around?”

“I used to live here, Thrasir.” 

“I know.” She knows he didn’t mean to snap at her in a mean way. They’ve served together in one army for eons already, what’s another army to serve in? “If you would like some time alone, please let me know.”

He…

Doesn’t want that.

There’s a distant memory from somewhere - maybe his own, maybe from this timeline’s Alfonse, maybe from a completely different one - where he remembers a man called Alfonse saying that the bonds between people are what lead them to glory. The wings to freedom. Was it even an Alfonse that said that?

The idea of multiple Alfonses also hurts his brain a bit, but he thinks he catches Alfonse in a bunny costume, so he discards that from his mind. His mind is already a tattered mess at this point.

Oh, right. Thrasir asked him a question. “I...if you would not mind accompanying me for a bit. That would be appreciated.”

“Not at all.” Thrasir’s face is blank, but she falls in step with him as he starts a familiar patrol of the castle. He does his best to ignore peoples’ stares, and focuses on how his light meshes with Thrasir’s, casting a weak purple glow over the marble. They continue their patrol in silence, but...it’s not too bad.

* * *

Lif’s seen the Summoner invite certain Heroes to summoning sessions before. Usually if they’re waiting for someone from the same world. Loved ones, descendents, ancestors. Festivals and holidays from other worlds. Lif doesn’t bring himself to care, really. He points his blade at who the Summoner tells him to. However…

For some reason, the Summoner’s been having him and Thrasir work together a lot more recently. Or rather, Alfonse has been telling them, but the Summoner and Alfonse are so attached now that they’re almost one being. Lif doesn’t mind at this point, he’s worked with Thrasir since they went by ‘Alfonse’ and ‘Veronica’, fighting against Hel. She doesn’t complain when Sokkvabekkr drains her life to power his strikes, and he draws power when she casts Ifingr. It’s mutual. To do so for this Order of Heroes…

Anyway. He’s prone to rambling. Right, a summoning session. However, when the Summoner channels their energy, the pedestal shakes. There’s a bright flash of light and Lif can see the outline of a throne. He knows that silhouette. If he had a heart, it would be beating faster. 

“I am Hel. I am the ruler of the dead,” the death sovereign intones. “You cannot fight death, so it would do well to accept your fate…”

“And yet we beat you,” the Summoner rubs their chin, and Lif can see Anna hide a laugh. “And now you’re bound to me. That’s interesting.”

“What? No. Impossible,” Hel looks around quickly, as if looking for a way out. “I will not be contained by mortal hands. I am death incarnate. I have flayed worlds to their bones to balance the cohort of the dead.”

“Well, Kiran?” Alfonse steps next to the Summoner. “What do we do with her? She could be a strong asset.”

“Hmm…” the Summoner huffs a breath. Hel draws her scythe, but it doesn’t move a centimeter. “Well, she can’t hurt us. That’s something.”

“I’m a bit worried about some of our younger friends,” Sharena muses. “What if she scares some of the Heroes? What if they’re too scared to work with her?”

“We had that issue with Surtr and the other Muspell generals,” Anna points out. “We have no lack of death and brutality in our barracks. But if we can harness her strength…”

“Lif! Thrasir!” Hel turns to her once-generals. “Help me! Free me from this curse, and I shall reward you! Your homes, brought back!”

Lif…

Wavers. Her gaze is piercing, reminding him of all he did in the name of returning life to a dead world. There must be balance.

Thrasir snorts inelegantly. “You have no power here, Hel,” she snaps. “Not over us.”

“Do as you please,” Lif turns to Alfonse and the others. “I have no quarrel or say in this matter.”

“Are you sure?” The Summoner looks at him with something...something Lif can’t place. Pity? Longing? A memory? It doesn’t matter. “She used you. I figured you should have some input.”

“This is not my world,” Lif says simply, as if he didn’t try to destroy this world on Hel’s orders. “I have no say in the matter.”

“Lif…” Thrasir huffs a breath. Sokkvabekkr thrums under his hand. “Just make up your mind. Stop being so stubborn.”

He wants to dig his heels in the ground, but there’s an awkward silence hanging over the summoning circle as everyone looks at him. Lif nods, once. The Summoner nods in return, and the contract between the Summoner and Hel flashes into existence, solidifying. Lif turns on his heel and storms away from the summoning circle, Thrasir on his heels. 

“Would you have been mad if I had dismissed her?” Lif asks once they’re at the stables, the furthest spot from the summoning circle. 

“Does it matter what I think?” Thrasir narrows her eyes behind her mask.

“I would value your opinion as my friend,” Lif says quickly.

“You really are going soft,” Thrasir’s body thrums with crimson energy. 

“Call it spending too much with a band of hopeful, living people,” Lif crosses his arms, leaning against one of the stalls. Princess Eir’s pegasus sniffs at his cloak, and he offers it a tender pat along the snout. “You’re exactly the same.”

“Am not.”

“Which version of Princess Veronica were you speaking to yesterday? The brave one, the pirate one, or the one in the bunny suit?”

“I wasn’t.”

“I disagree,” Lif can’t help but smile, ruefully. “You say you hate her, but there was good advice under those harsh words.”

“Useless until I can talk to the one from this timeline,” Thrasir snaps. “She needs to know what not to do.”

“You don’t think we’ll run into her again?” Lif raises an eyebrow.

“I know her like I know myself. Of course we will.” Thrasir approaches the pegasus, which preens under two peoples’ attention.

“You still never answered my question.”

“Which was intentional.”

“You’re dodging the issue.”

“That’s rich, coming from the king of ignoring the problem.”

“Just answer me.”

“Honestly, Alfonse?” Thrasir looks at him directly. “I’m just satisfied you made a decision at all instead of being led by the nose.” She turns her full attention to the pegasus, signifying the end of the conversation. 

It’s not until later that he realizes she called him ‘Alfonse’. 

* * *

“Evil fairies, huh?” Thrasir muses as she looks over her tome, which Lif is pretty sure she’s read countless times. She flips to the cover where he can see messy handwriting where Bruno wrote a little message to his little sister. “Wonderful.”

“They’re called Dokkalfar,” Lif finds himself correcting her. “Our allies are the Ljosalfar. At least, I think they are.”

“How very academic,” Thrasir drawls. 

“You also know their true names.”

“Well, maybe my upbringing wasn’t as academic as yours.”

“Please,” Lif sniffs. “I know we each had similar academic backgrounds to be aware of not only the realms connected to the World of Zenith, but to the worlds beyond us. Those of Awakening, Shadow, Holy War, Stones...all of them.”

“Maybe I was being deliberately obtuse.”

“Maybe you should grow up.”

“What’s this? Two deathly, deadly foes, locked in camaraderie and friendship!” Lif rolls his eyes as not only Odin walks up, but also Owain. They’re even doing matching poses. 

“Right so, my fell relative!” Owain grins. He probably doesn’t know that Odin is just his future self, which is funny. If Lif found situations funny anymore, he’d laugh. “A bond spanning life and death, once twisted enemies bound for a singular purpose!”

“Is there something you need?” Thrasir snaps her book shut, turning her scathing gaze on the two Heroes. “We’re busy.”

“Busy brooding in the corner, more like,” Odin mutters.

“I heard that,” Lif scoffs. “Speak, quickly.”

“Oh, uh, sorry,” Owain rubs the back of his head. “We were, just, uh...wondering if you knew anything about the evil fairies.”

“You mean the Dokkalfar?” Thrasir rolls her eyes. 

“I knew you knew their name,” Lif whispers.

“Shut it,” Thrasir huffs. “But they Dokkalfar usually bring unpleasant dreams to the mortals. Nightmares, visions...misfortune.”

“The Ljosalfar, comparatively, bring good dreams,” Lif says. “However, there must be a balance between them, like with all things. For what makes a good dream better when not compared to a bad one?”

“Also, why are you asking us?” Thrasir raps her fingers against the cover of her tome. “Surely Prince Alfonse and Commander Anna would be more willing to explain. Or perhaps our resident fairy, Peony?”

“Well...they’re busy,” Owain turns red a bit.

“They were in the middle of a meeting,” Odin starts rambling. “And they were getting mad since we were asking too many questions, and you two are technically natives, so we thought that we’d ask you.”

Lif rubs his eyes tiredly.

“Did...did we do the same thing back in your world?” Owain asks quickly. “Because alternate timelines and all that, repetition, similar events - trust me, we’re experts on this stuff.”

When Lif opens his eyes he sees a few more of the studious Heroes in attendance, as if getting ready for a lesson. The younger version of Merric already has a piece of paper and a stick of graphite out. Thrasir goes to leave, but he - 

He grabs her wrist. She freezes, looking at him with something like fear and uncertainty. 

“Don’t leave me alone with them,” Lif hisses. “You’d better not.”

“Fine,” Thrasir relents. Lif lets go. “But you owe me.”

“And how many times do you owe me for saving you?”

“...nineteen, but that business with the bowman doesn’t count.” Thrasir shivers a bit, the magical mass that makes up their bodies quivering with magical energy. 

“It does.”

“Unbelievable,” Thrasir huffs, holding her tome over her chest before addressing the veritable crowd before them. “Let’s...let’s go to the library. I’m sure our once-prince can help explain.”

“And I’m sure our once-empress will also be a font of information,” Lif shoots back. “So. Who can explain all the realms connected in the World of Zenith?”

* * *

Lif runs one of his gauntleted fingers over the new sword the Summoner had just given him. He’s studied all manner of blades before, given the time he’s had, but some of the newer ones still confound him. Why are Heroes using carrots as weapons? Or shovels? Or alcoholic beverages? The land of the living will eternally confuse him. Hel was simple and easy. 

He had asked the Summoner - “why are you giving me this blade? Is Sokkavebkkr not enough?”

“I want you to have options,” the Summoner had smiled as they handed him the Wo Dao. “It’s up to you which one you use. You have a choice.”

“I am but a blade,” Lif had frowned heavily. “I do as the general commands me.”

“And I don’t run an army how Hel or Surtr do,” the Summoner shrugged. “I don’t see people as tools or weapons to be discarded when they’re useless or I don’t like them. You deserve better.”

Those words are still going through Lif’s mind when Thrasir finds him. She always does know how to find him these days. As the weeks and months go by. 

“Hm. What’s wrong?” Thrasir stands next to him right outside the armory, waiting for the blacksmith to forge his blade a bit tougher. “Is this about your new sword?”

“Mm.”

“The Summoner gave me an egg once.” Thrasir shuffles around and pulls out a veritable egg. “And a present. And a bunch of other weird things. They’re just like that.”

“How does that make you feel?”

“Hmm...how does it make you feel?” Of course Thrasir deflects. 

“They said that we’re not weapons anymore. We have a choice,” Lif looks at his gauntlet. “How many years did we spend under Hel? Following orders for the sake of our home?”

“Does it matter?” 

“It does to me.”

Thrasir closes her eyes. “Honestly, Lif? I lost count after the first five hundred years. Who knows how much longer we spent after that. But we have a choice now. We don’t have to just follow orders.”

“I want to believe that. I do.” Lif hangs his head a bit, uncharacteristic. “But...it’s hard.”

“Well, I’m here,” Thrasir steps a bit closer. She’s looking at the sky, but he feels one of her fingers wrap around his. “And we’ll grow together. You and me. Our bond...I rely on it, you know.”

“As do I. Thank you...Veronica.”

“Mm.” They stay in silence, watching the bright blue sky overhead. The clouds drift by, carried by the wind.

“Ummm...excuse me?” Lif and Thrasir turn to see Ylgr there. “I have a question.” She’s not accompanied by either Helbindi or her sisters, so she’s up to something.

“Speak, quickly,” Lif can’t help himself. 

“This is probably rude, but I gotta ask,” Ylgr shifts her weight nervously. “What’re your bodies made of?”

What?

“Like the jelly bits,” Ylgr continues. “Is it like a jelly or a curd? Can you eat it?”

Lif feels Thrasir gather her magical energy, and Ifingr starts to crackle with energy. “Weak!” Thrasir shouts as Helbindi arrives on the scene.

“Ah, crap,” Helbindi mutters. He bodily picks up Ylgr and carries her away as Thrasir is almost ready to unleash her full might. “Sorry!”

“I’ll kill you!” Thrasir howls. She charges after the Niflian princess, and Lif hurries after her to prevent a murder.

When did he become the voice of reason?

* * *

So Lif and Thrasir help out the Order of Heroes as they fight the ‘evil’ Dokkalfar. He doesn’t know or particularly care about Freyja’s motivations, but they sound a bit petty when they come to her brother Freyr. His Wo Dao sits comfortably in his hand, but his blade of ruin itches to see blood. Honestly, he’s still a bit confused about the Summoner and ‘Alfonse’, but he’s not paid to care. He swings his blade at who people tell him to.

Or at least…

That’s what he used to think. 

Honestly, he’s a bit preoccupied with fending off and dodging Freyja’s attacks. Lif tries to attack with his new sword, but it unfortunately isn’t doing too much. Freyja leaps backwards to prepare to charge him down, and he dodges the painfully obvious attack. He feels Thrasir behind him, and she approaches tentatively.

“Lif,” Thrasir says. “Use Sokkvabekkr. It’ll hurt her.”

He turns back to look at her. “I don’t want to hurt you. To use its full power, I will need to do just that.”

“And I will let you do so,” Thrasir replies with a slight smile. “Please. I can take it.”

“Just because you can doesn’t mean you should.” It is nice of Freyja to let them have this conversation, though. “I...you don’t deserve it.”

“Alfonse,” the-woman-who-could-be-called-Veronica looks at him in the eyes. “Please.”

“Veronica…” Alfonse whispers as Veronica draws their joined hands to the cursed sword of ruin. They pull it out of the sheath, and blood spurts from Veronica’s arms. She winces in pain, but they hold the sword up into the air. 

“That won’t save you!” Freyja howls. “Now fall! Fall into the eternal dream!” 

“I...no. We will open the way!” Alfonse shouts. The Askran crest shines behind them as together, they Open the Future. Freyja charges forward, horns forward, as they carve their own path. It’s silent as Freyja falls, defeated, the other Heroes bound to her will fading away into dust and dreams. Blood runs down Thrasir’s arms as she wraps her arms around herself, and Lif drops his cloak over her shoulders. “Are you alright?”

“I’m...I’ll be fine,” Thrasir murmurs, and rests her head on his shoulder. “Our job isn’t done yet. You’re wounded.”

“I’ll live,” Lif says ironically. They back up as the other fairies gather round, and they stay quiet until everyone wakes up. 

* * *

Of course, when the Summoner pulls Freyja into Askr, it’s a funny sight. Surtr, Hel, now Freyja...all these other villains joining the Order of Heroes is a sight to behold. At least, Lif thinks so. Plumeria and Triandra immediately flock towards their liege, and it’s a heartwarming reunion.

“Much better than our reunion with our former employer,” Thrasir says tightly.

“I think she had a much better boss-employee relationship with them,” Lif counters. 

“Hmph.” She wrinkles her nose as she does when he wins an argument. Ever since their fight with Freyja, something’s changed between them. Their bond has changed. They’ve reached an understanding, and she’s more willing to be physically close to him. It’s their choice. It seems that Freyja immediately joins the Order of Heroes with no muss or fuss. Compared to Hel, confined to her eternal position in the Aether Keep, Freyja got a good deal out of it. 

“Veronica...”

“Mm?”

“...thank you. For earlier.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Thrasir snaps, but there’s no heat to it. She wraps a finger around his pinky, careful of their gauntlets and metal. “You’d do the same in my position.”

“Well...I still wanted to say something.” He doesn’t notice that Plumeria, Triandra and Freyja are headed their way until Plumeria groans loudly.

“Ugh! You two mortals are disgusting! Such impure thoughts,” Plumeria huffs. “Keep your base desires to yourself.”

“Plumeria, please,” Triandra rolls her eyes. “They’re holding hands. How is that so disgusting?”

“Also, Plumeria, I would not say they are mortals,” Freyja chides lightly. At least there’s no bad blood between them after what happened earlier. “But come. Tell me of the goings-on of this kingdom.” Freyja leads her fairies into Castle Askr, leaving Lif and Thrasir looking over the summoning circle. Askr’s blue sky continues to shine brightly overhead as he takes Veronica’s hand fully.

“Alfonse…”

“Yes?”

“Thank you. For being by my side.”

* * *

Lif opens the door to his bedroom to find a strange box by the dresser. He doesn’t even know why he has a bedroom when he doesn’t really need to sleep, but whatever. There’s a note on the box that says to meet Thrasir at noon at the summoning circle, wearing what’s in the box. He looks up to squint at the sun, estimating it to be around then, so he opens the box. It’s a bundle of white-and-purple robes, along with a bouquet of flowers in a pot. A flower crown sits atop the robes, and he can’t help his smile. He changes quickly, but the crown doesn’t fit his head, so he elects to carry it with him. He does feel a bit put off by the sheer magical energy flowing out of the bouquet of flowers, but things are weird in Askr. That’s just something he’s used to at this point. Lif heads out, feeling a bit weird, but Thrasir is waiting for him at the summoning circle with her own little vase and crown.

“Alfonse...it’s good to see you,” Thrasir nods shyly. She’s dressed in matching white-and-orange robes, and has a veil over her eyes instead of her usual mask. “You look...nice.”

“As do you,” Lif replies. 

“You don’t think it looks too...ostentatious?” Thrasir twists slightly, the hems of her robe fluttering in the wind.

“Not at all. Do you know why we’ve been brought here?’

Thrasir narrows her eyes. “Do you mean in the general term through the Summoner, or to this spot now?”

“You’re being pedantic.”

“You’re being obtuse.”

“Alfonse, please,” Thrasir rolls her eyes, letting her arms hang under her sleeves. “Do you know what today is?”

“I can’t say I do.”

“It’s...the Day of Devotion festival,” Thrasir smiles. “A day where one expresses gratitude towards those in their lives.”

“So it is.” Lif looks towards the summoning circle. He can see the Alfonse of this world dressed up with his - their - parents. It’s shocking.

“Will you go speak to them?” Thrasir asks quietly.

“Would you speak to your brother if he was here?”

“Yes,” she answers quickly. “But I would like to express my gratitude towards you, Alfonse. Please, take this.” She presses a small crown of orange flowers into his hands. Ah, so this is why the crown in his box didn’t fit his head. 

“Then take this as well.” Lif places a small wreath atop Thrasir’s head before resting her crown on his own head. “To express my gratitude and...love, Veronica. For those of us in the dead, this festival has no meaning for us. However...I do have you.”

“And I have you,” Thrasir smiles at him, softly. She grabs his hand tightly. “Our future...our world...they have been lost to us. But you have remained. If our bond...if it can be called love...I can use that love to carry me further. Forever.”

“Veronica...we are not alone,” Lif closes his eyes fondly. “No matter what happens...I, too, will rely on that bond. Will you stay by my side?”

“Of course, Aflonse,” Thrasir nods. “Shall we enjoy the festivities together?”

He blinks a few times. “I’d...like that.”

“It used to be you didn’t like anything,” Thrasir throws over her shoulder as she drags him towards the festival. 

“Well...that’s changing now, isn’t it?” His heart feels light and bright. Even if it will never beat again, trapped in this living hell of an existence...he has her. And she has him. And that is enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> THEYRE SO GOOD. Anyway. As of writing this, there are 3 fics in the lif/thrasir tag. Shoutout to Sam's server for their support and to Emma, Marisa and my server (join here at https://discord.gg/yK7wyYDw). This ship made me surprisingly tender, and I hope you enjoy it as well. Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed it!


End file.
